galactikfootbalfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocket
Rocket is a midfielder and current captain for the Snow Kids. He is the fourth person to use the Breath of Akillian and is the only one besides Thran and Mei who is seen using it as a shield against other fluxes. He also appears as Tia's boyfriend. History Rocket was born to Norata, a former Akillian player and Kira, an inspiring actress. He was born on Akillian and was contaminated by the Metaflux at birth, and Norata refused to let him play in Galactik Football or have anything to do with it. However, Rocket created a cave dedicated to his uncle Aarch and Galactik Football. Rocket only spoke to Aarch when he returned to Akillian after 15 years. The next day, he found a ship and rescued the teenage girl inside. Tia then made him take her to the tryouts, but Norata took Rocket home before he could tryout. One night, Rocket snuck to Aarch Acadamy and practised, with Aarch and Clamp watching. Aarch then convinced Norata to let him have Rocket for the match against the Red Tigers and the friendly against the Wambas, and keep him if he won. Rocket was upset when the police took Tia off the team. Just before the match against the Red Tigers, Rocket was made the captain and Tia returned in the second half. However, before the match with the Rykers, it was revealed that Rocket was Aarch's nephew and this caused them to lose. Rocket then left the Snow Kids and he was found by D'Jok, Micro-Ice and Tia, and rejoined for the penalty against Kernor in their "revenge match". At Genesis Stdium, Aarch forced Rocket to reveal his love for Tia and after the Finals, Rocket convinced D'Jok to take the cup for the team. In season 2, the Snow Kids returned to Genesis Stadium and Rocket revealed that he had been chosen for the All-Stars. However, he and Tia went to Genesis Forest and Tia fell off a pleateau to near death, and Rocket was forced to illegally use the Breath to save her. Rocket admitted his mistake and was suspended, leaving the team for Akillian, but on his way to the astro-port, Sinedd tricked him into playing Netherball and he defeated Kernor, becoming champion. He then defeated Woowamboo and was corrupted by the Netherball Touch. He stayed the current champion and was even given the offer to join the Shadows by Sinedd. Before the team found him, he defeated Luur and they developed a rivalry, making Tia collapse. However, Rocket missed his friends, although he didn't want to tell them. Through many attempts to get him out of the sphere, he defeated Stevens and Warren until he faced Tia. He didn't see her and thought he was facing previous Netherball opponents until she was badly injured during a kick. He then let her win and left before the sphere was wrecked. He continued his selfish playing until the Finals against the Xenons, where Luur badly fouled Tia and forced her off the pitch, and he reverted to normal, scoring their first goal against Luur and the final goal, taking the cup. In season 3, Rocket is given the captain's armband back after D'Jok leaves to join Team Paradisia, but suffers from Resonance due to the Multi-flux being on Paradisia. He gets to play in the Paradisian All-Stars and gets the second goal against the Pirates, but faints when colliding with Nikki 4 and shooting a penalty. He has a relationship with Lun-Zia, but this threatens his realtionship with Tia. Category:Snow Kids Category:Paradisian All-Stars